


timezones are fun

by armillarysphere



Category: Actor RPF, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Scott (and Alex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	timezones are fun

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the time difference between Hawaii and Australia is 20 hours, so when it's 4am in Hawaii on the 23rd, it's midnight in Australia on the 24th. I've checked. Also, this is ridiculous, and possibly suffers from the fact that I've been thoroughly immersed in the 'Shadow of the Templar' novels for the past week, oops. (Alex is not as smooth as Jeremy by a long-shot, whatever he might think ;))
> 
> Not real, all imagined, I mean no harm, etc. also, not proof-read at all, so yell if there's mistakes and I'll fix 'em up.

"Hey, Scott. Scotty. Wake up."

Scott groans, clutching the covers tighter and trying to pull them over his head, tugging when he feels resistance and eventually giving up and cracking an eye open to glare at Alex.

"What? If you tell me I was snoring again -"

"It's our birthday."

Alex's iPhone appears then, blaring out brightly in the dark of the bedroom and all too fucking close to Scott's face. He bats it away, making a noise of disgust and trying to turn away from the light. Alex's large hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Technically, it's _my_ birthday, although that's not true until I wake up - and this does _not_ count, Alex."

"No, look. It's already tomorrow back home, so it's my birthday too. Look."

Scott peels his eyes open again slowly, still wincing at the white light of the screen.

"You tryin' to light up the whole damned island?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Scott lets himself be pulled further into consciousness, jaw cracking with a yawn as Alex shields the light from the phone this time when he holds it towards Scott. He's got his glasses on, which means he's been awake for a while. Never a good sign.

"See? It's tomorrow in Australia, but it's today here. So."

"So..? We're _thirty-fucking-five_ , not eight. It's not as if my dad's waiting downstairs with a monster truck and a pony."

"Aw, you didn't get me a pony? I'm crushed, mate."

Scott snorts, scrubbing one hand over his face, stubble rasping on the dry skin of his palm. He pushes Alex's shoulder, making the bed rock underneath them, and takes the phone, his eyes now (sadly) adjusted to the glare. If he doesn't get back to sleep soon his bladder is going to make him get up again, and then he might as well be up for the day, and they've still got a couple of hours before the alarm which he'd hate to waste when he could be _sleeping_ , birthday or not.

"Huh."

"See? So..."

"So, what? Put the phone down and go to sleep, Alex."

Scott locks the screen, plunging the room back into blissful darkness then leans across Alex to put it on the nightstand on his side (and the less said about the fact that Alex has a fucking side of Scott's bed these days, the better) before flopping back down, an arm thrown over his face. He's lost his comfy spot in the mattress, and Alex is still poking him in the ribs with a finger - well, he's poking him with something, certainly.

"Seriously?"

He can hear Alex grinning, even without saying a word, and whatever's poking Scott's ribs disappears, replaced by a warm hand that's steadily moving downwards. Scott's traitor of a dick is already perking up to meet it when it gets to his hip, tracing the edge of the bone until fingertips tickle the crease of his groin. Scott groans, half in annoyance and half in arousal, arm still over his face but he's blinking against his own skin now, waiting for Alex's next move. The words 'get on with it, then' teeter on the tip of his tongue before he swallows them back, flexing up off the bed instead, almost involuntarily, forcing Alex's hand to skate over his skin until his fingertips brush the side of Scott's dick. That tiny contact is enough for sweat to break out over Scott's forehead and between his shoulder blades.

"Hnf."

Scott lets out the grunt before he can stop himself, and now he can feel Alex's smile, pressed as it is to the side of his arm, almost in his armpit. He lowers his arm grudgingly and turns his face in Alex's directions, allowing himself to be kissed more than actively kissing Alex - neither of their mouths taste pleasant at this hour of the morning, regardless of how long Alex has been awake. Alex pulls away when he gets his hand wrapped around Scott's cock properly, the pad of his thumb teasing over the head just as their lips separate, leaving Scott hanging, his neck craned off the pillow.

"Alex."

It's more a sigh than an actual word, and now Scott is reaching out as well, rolling into Alex's body, melting into his warmth and the long arm that comes around him to keep him there. A thought tries to make itself known at the back of Scott's head, worming its way forward until he's snickering into Alex's neck.

"What?"

"You know, as it stands, our combined ages make a very interesting number, but as you keep insisting it's your birthday as well, then we'll have to pass on that."

Scott waits a moment for it to sink in, Alex's hand still moving absently up and down on his dick, Scott's hips shifting into it on instinct.

"Oh. _Oh_. Um, well, I guess, we _are_ in Hawaii, not Australia."

Alex is already moving to turn himself around on the bed when Scott smiles, letting his hand trail down Alex's back.

"Who needs a pony, eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, I'm aware that that's an ipod screen cap and not an iphone one, but that's because I only have an ipod myself ;) also, this sort of popped into my head without telling me where it wanted to go, so I steered it as best I could.


End file.
